


First Day

by chezamanda



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Big Extended Superhero Family, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, First Day of School, Gen, Kid Fic, Parenthood, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Request Meme, Stark Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sending your babies off to school isn't easy, even for a pair of spies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [stageandhistory](http://stageandhistory.tumblr.com) for [this kidfic meme](http://chezamanda.tumblr.com/post/81856047428/kidfic-meme-send-me-a-pairing-and-one-of-the) ("Are you sure you don’t want me to drop them off myself? I don’t think you could handle seeing them off alone.").
> 
> Thanks for letting me play with your toys, Marvel. You're a peach. Also thanks to Pamela for betaing this.

Clint was fretting around the kitchen, making sure that the girls’ backpacks had everything on their school supply lists. Natasha had been watching him as she cut up an apple into kid-friendly slices. She thought he might have been a little less worried about the first day of school since they had already gone through it with Anya for the past two years. Now that it was Charlie’s turn to head off to kindergarten, it appeared as though all those years of training to keep his cool under pressure had gone out the window. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drop them off myself? I don’t think you could handle seeing them off alone,” she said, setting down the knife and wiping her hands on a dish towel. 

He looked up from triple-checking Charlie’s supply list and blinked at her. Anxiety was written across his face like a blinking neon sign. She was a little emotional at the thought of sending their youngest off to school as well, but she knew Charlie was in good hands. Being a spy made it easy for Natasha to investigate her children’s future school down to the construction company that poured the foundation for the building. 

Anya was fiercely protective of her baby sister and only a couple doors down from the kindergarten classroom. Both girls shared their mother’s independent streak and never shied away from confrontation, though she hoped that Anya had learned the difference between verbal and physical confrontation. She didn’t need another call from the school about Anya getting into a fight with a boy because he made fun of her or one of her friends (secretly, Natasha was proud of her little girl for showing that brat not to bully people).

“Yeah, I’ll be okay,” Clint said.

She smiled knowingly at him. “For a spy, you’re a pretty terrible liar,” she said and reached up to rub at the bunched up spot between his eyebrows.

“You should get going if you want to make that meeting with Pepper.”

Natasha glanced at the kitchen clock and realized she had about five minutes to get ready and go. “ _Blyad!_ ”

“Mama said a swear,” Anya announced as she entered the kitchen with Charlie trailing behind. The little grin on her face was 100% her father’s. 

Both girls were dressed in their light blue-and-navy school uniforms, Anya opting for a pair of shorts instead of a skirt like her sister had chosen. Both girls had ended up with Natasha’s curls, though only Anya seemed to have inherited the color. Charlie’s hair was a little blonder like her dad. 

“Anya, what did she say?” Charlie whispered, but it was loud enough for Natasha to hear.

Natasha decided to interject. “Something you aren’t allowed to say until you’re older. Now come here and give me a kiss, I have to leave.”

Both girls ran into their mother’s open arms and squeezed her tightly. She kissed their cheeks, wishing them a good first day at school. 

“Make sure you give your daddy extra hugs when he drops you off at school,” she told them, giving Clint a little wink. “Charlie, I’ll pick you up after my meeting.”

Charlie nodded and threw her arms around Natasha’s neck, giving her another good squeeze. Natasha felt herself get choked up. She couldn’t believe her little babies were both going to school now.

“Okay, mama really needs to go,” she said, clearing her throat and standing up from the crouched position she had been in. “You girls be good, and Anya?”

“Yes?” 

“No fighting unless provoked,” she said pointing a stern finger at her eldest.

Anya opened her mouth to argue, but went quiet when Natasha raised an eyebrow. “Okay,” she said with a sigh.

Natasha grabbed her things from the table and stopped to kiss Clint. “You can do this,” she whispered and snuck in another quick peck.

“I’ll manage,” he said. “Go on, don’t be late.”

Fortunately, living in Stark Tower meant that Natasha didn’t have to deal with Manhattan traffic to make her meeting, but she still cut it a little close. Pepper was forgiving since she too had a nervous husband and a child to send off to school. Maria was starting first grade which meant she was going to be gone the whole day instead of a half day like Charlie. Natasha couldn’t help smiling at the picture Clint had texted of photo of the girls standing outside the front of the school, and it got a grin out of Pepper, too.

“Tony didn’t sleep at all last night,” she said, leaning back in her chair. She was already well into her second pregnancy, and Natasha knew her lower back probably felt like a giant knot. 

“Neither did Clint. I don’t think he’s ready to not have Charlie around the house with him yet.”

Pepper laughed. “Yeah, Tony tried to convince me he could homeschool Maria.” 

“I’m glad you vetoed that decision. I don’t need two people in the R&D lab trying to blow things up.”

“Maria would be fine on her own,” Pepper said. “It’s her father I’d be worried about.”

Natasha dropped by their floor to check on Clint once the meeting was finished, but found a note saying he was downstairs in the gym. She changed into her favorite jeans and a t-shirt before taking her car by the girls’ school. A group of parents and nannies were waiting outside the gates for the morning kindergarten class to let out. Natasha appeared to be the only one not in a uniform or something designer and also the only one who had pulled up in a black Corvette. She hung off to the side, watching instead of joining the group. 

As soon as the bell rung, a flood of 5- and 6-year-olds poured out onto the sidewalk bursting with post-school energy and clutching art projects in their hands. She caught sight of Charlie and waved to her. _Still in one piece,_ she told herself as her own little ball of excitement bounded over to her. 

“How was your first day?” she asked, slipping into Russian and squeezing her youngest tightly against her before smothering her face in kisses.

Charlie answered with her American accent slipping in on a couple words. “It was fun. Can I come back tomorrow?”

Natasha laughed. “Of course, little one. You get to go every day except Saturday and Sunday,” she paused to look at the colorful piece of paper in her daughter’s hand. “What’s this?”

“Miss Davis wanted us to draw our families. That’s you and that’s daddy and that’s Anya. And over there is Aunt Pepper and Uncle Tony and Maria,” she said pointing to the rest of the stick figures on the page. “And Uncle Steve and Uncle Sam and Uncle Bruce and Uncle Thor and Aunt Jane.”

Charlie had filled the page with her drawing of their family. She even included Uncle Thor’s red cape. It was quite an extended family, but after everything they had been through together, they really were a family to Natasha and Clint and their children. 

“You did such a good job, sweetie,” she said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “How about we go get some lunch? You can pick.”

“Waffle truck! Waffle truck!”

Natasha should have figured Charlie would go for the Belgian waffle food truck. Though considering she only had half of a bagel that morning, the idea of stuffing her face with a waffle slathered in speculoos spread was pretty damn appealing. Natasha helped Charlie into her booster seat and got her buckled in before hopping into the driver’s seat.

“How did daddy do this morning?” Natasha asked.

“He only cried a little bit,” Charlie said, pinching her thumb and index finger together to illustrate.

“Maybe we should bring him a waffle. It was a big day for him, too.”


End file.
